


Snowy Morning

by AltheaShepard



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Snow Day, chaotic energy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltheaShepard/pseuds/AltheaShepard
Summary: "It snowed last night," She whispered, "It's probably up to my knees,"
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Female Warrior of Light, Urianger Augurelt/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 15





	Snowy Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another fic, inspired by a conversation in discord! Thank you!

There was an… energy… in the room. A very specific energy. An energy that spoke of mischief and mayhem and bright, glittering mismatched eyes above a wide, fanged grin. Often that look occurred before someone stormed up yelling with feathers in their hair or after a revenge plot successfully executed while she sat sipping from a heavy mug of coffee. Usually either in his chair or his lap. He could normally channel that energy into something productive, an errand to run for Tataru or a sparring match with Thancred. He’s convinced that energy is what got them through many of the disasters they’d faced and charmed (or intimidated) many of their allies. It was a good energy to have on your side and a cursed energy when against you.

Like now.

When that energy was buzzing beside him perched by the window before sunrise. If his internal clock was right, and it usually was, it was five in the morning, a good hour and half before the sun was even thinking of coming up. Her sleep schedule was odd at the best of times, of this he was intimately aware, so it didn’t much surprise him that she was already up. However, cold as it had been lately, even if she was awake she was likely to stay bundled in whatever blanket she had commandeered and contented herself with whatever book he’d placed in her hands. So to reach out a sleep heavy hand and land on her ankle instead of her side was a surprise enough to have one eye cracking open to meet the mismatched pair peering over a bare shoulder by the window.

Awake, by the window and his shirt sliding off one shoulder without a care in the world and that energy permeating the room. 

Twelve take him now.

“Why art thou awake so early, beloved?” He asks, voice low and thick with sleep. 

Black ears perk, little nose twitching as she hunkers down just a bit. Those eyes are wide and slightly wild, pupils blown to make thin rings of blue and gold. 

“It snowed last night,” She answered quietly, ankle twitching as his thumb starts to stroke over the bone.

“Indeed. Alphinuad made the prediction last night if I recall correctly,”

Her tail twitches as it does when anticipating battle, shoulders curling inward as her eyes try to stretch wider.

“It’s a lot of snow. Probably close to my  _ knees _ ,” 

His hand shifts up her leg, gently pulling on the limb to entice her down to him. Her eyes narrow, suspicious of any traps. He merely raises an eyebrow in return and tugs on the hem of the shirt. After a moment or two more of observation she slithers back to him, straddling his waist and scratching her nails lightly over his chest as her tail twitches against his thighs.

“I want to go play in it.” 

And here was the crux of the problem. How to diffuse this energy properly so that she wouldn’t go terrorizing one of the others. Y’shtola would likely try and freeze the poor dear to the floor, Alisaie would try and stab her, Alphinaud would get dragged into the snow without a coat and forced to entertain her until collected and Thancred would send her on some run around errand until well after the sun was up. None of those options she would likely appreciate. Thus, he must figure out the best way to distract her for the moment. 

“Uri~i,” she whined, pouting down at him, ears flicking and tail twitching this way and that. 

He couldn’t help a chuckle, one hand catching that tail to run over silky soft fur and the other reaching up to tangle in raven locks, drawing her down for a sweet kiss to the forehead.

“Peace, beloved, ‘tis much too early to go play,”

“I’ll go find one of the others then,” she huffed, shifting to slide off the bed.

Ah. But he had anticipated this. With the ease of long practice at wrangling the spirited miqo’te, he twisted to throw her off balance, throwing the blankets high with his longer reach and bundled her back down to the bed with an arm around her waist, ear pressed to her heart and other hand stroking her tail. She squawked in surprise, struggling to free herself and kicking her heels against his back as he settled between her flailing legs. A chuckle escaped him at her protests but he simply raised his head and nipped that spot on her neck that calmed her by yalms in seconds. 

“Look to the window, beloved. Is it still snowing?”

Her pout, he was certain, was incredible as she settled into her captivity, legs tight around his torso. She shifted against the pillow, likely turning her head back to look outside. It took a moment but his head rose and fell with the rise of her chest as she gasped.

“Yes,”

“Hm. To think. Thy first snowfall with no disasters. How long shall we play in it, beloved?”

“ _ Hours, _ ”

“Truly? Hm. Then thou needs must come up with a plan. So that we might all enjoy the day fully.”

She’s quiet now, quick mind no doubt thinking of all the things she’s heard of one doing in the snow. Her fingers drift into his hair, nails lightly scratching his scalp as she absently plays with the strands. The legs tight around his torso loosen and slip to the bed as the pent up energy drifts slowly back towards peace.

“I want to see the sunrise first. I’ve always heard the sunrise over the snow is beautiful and I’d like to savor it,” her voice is whisper soft in this first request. 

“And then breakfast. Muffins and sausage, fruit and porridge. And tea. That fruity, spiced one you hide in your desk,”

He chuckles even as his cheeks prickle with heat. 

“And then a snowball fight when breakfast settles.” She giggles. “And I want to fill the road with knee high snowmen. Alisaie will help me. Thancred, too.” 

Her heart is a strong, steady thump in his ear, providing an easy beat for her words to fall into as she paints the picture for him. Warmth soaks back into his limbs as he lets his mind drift, the gentle tugs on his hair soothing him into a nap he’ll be woken from in an hour. By then, though he’ll be ready to get up and bundle them both into warm cloaks, boots and scarves. He can see the morning already. Stepping out into the streets of Revenant’s Toll, her grin lighting up her face as she steps into the deep snow for the first time, walking up the steps of the House of Splendors to get a perfect vantage point as the sky starts to lighten. She’ll tuck herself into his arms, letting his chin settle on top of her head with her large ears flicking both sides of his face. 

A smile, soft and sweet will grace her face, lingering as she turns to him once the sun is full risen. She’ll reach up and tug his face down to hers to join their lips in a soft, lingering kiss, peppering his face with more to cause a chuckle to rumble from his chest. Much like the purr rumbling in her own as she imagines the day. The words have settled for now, her eyes no doubt half lidded as she lets him have this last bit of rest.

Before she drags him and the others through a day of winter shenanigans. 


End file.
